


Good Boy

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sirius Black, Crying, Crying because overstimulation, Dry Orgasm, Living out my frustration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet names I think, Rimming, Sex with vibrator, Spanking, This one is intense, Through my favorite couple, Top Remus Lupin, Vibrators, Worst one ive written so far, i think, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: How many ties had they ruined with games like this?





	Good Boy

It was hot. 

It was so hot that Sirius was sweating into the sheets just below his bowed body. Not that he could see what was going on below him, his eyes covered with what he assumed was a tie. How many ties had they ruined with games like this? One of them was keeping his arms above him, tied to the headboard. He had to use that as leverage to keep his body from bending too far. Two, or more, we're tied to his thighs, keeping them separated. 

He bent slightly every time a new wave of pleasure coursed through him and he wanted to call out. He wouldn't, though. Not that he could if he wanted to; his throat was spelled so that only three safe words could come out. 

Green for if he was about to cum. That one seemed to force it's way out of his throat, unable to stop it. He tried once, but it didn't work. He'd said it anyway. 

Blue for if he needed, and really  _ needed _ to go slower. He hardly ever used that one. Sirius liked it fast and hard and leaving him aching later. The only time he did was when this just started. 

Red for if he wanted to stop. He never used red. In truth, he never really thought he would. There was something about their play that always left him aching for more, so he would never use that one. 

Other than that, the only time he could talk was when he was asked direct questions. His legs were spread apart, toes digging into the sheets as he groaned as best he could. With his vision obscured, he could  _ feel _ more. He  _ felt _ three fingers wiggling inside of him spreading him open. He  _ felt _ something hot and thick and wet touching his hole with teasing motions. He  _ felt _ the fingers get pulled out, just to be replaced by others, stretching him open. He was close,  _ so close _ that he could feel his body tense faster than It had in a long time, but then, whatever spell that was used activated. 

“G- green.” He groaned out. The fingers pulled away, going back to massaging his cheeks, then the tongue dived back in, first lapping over the hole then pushing in slightly, wiggling. And everything was pulled away. Sirius gave a frustrated sigh, but still could not speak. And then something was tied around his dick, not so tight to hurt, but tight enough to prevent him from cumming. 

“I have a new toy for you.” His gravelly voice sent shivers down Sirius, making his dick twitch with unfulfilled need. “Do you want to try it?” He felt the tingling that told him he could respond. 

“Yes.”

“What have I told you? What are you supposed to call me?” 

“Sir! I'm s-sorry, Sir.”

“You never seem to remember. Maybe I have to punish you, hm? Maybe then, you'll listen.” Sirius felt his belly twist with the dark suggestion. 

“Yes, Sir. I need p-punishment, Sir.” He shifted around to where Sirius was across his body. A rough hand gripped his thigh, sliding up to his cheek, grabbing it tightly. 

“I'm going to give you ten, alright? I want you to count them.”

“Yes, Sir.” It was unnerving not being able to see or anticipate when the hits were going to come. A sharp crack filled the room, Sirius’ cheek stinging as he felt the impact. “One, Sir.” After a second, another sharp crack resounded through the room as his hand came down on sensitive flesh, causing Sirius’ hips to twitch. “T-two, Sir.”

Another rough slap to his cheek had him sobbing into his arm. “Three, Sir.” He choked out. He could feel himself on edge, and since the charm wasn't active at that moment, he anticipated being able to cum. He called out when his pain-numbed cheek was slapped again, three times in quick succession. “Four, five, six, S-sir.” He could have started crying when he was about to cum, but it was stopped by whatever was tying him. The next one was the hardest they've ever been, slapping the flat of his hand against the tender flesh, causing Sirius’ eyes to water. “Seven, Sir!”

“You're doing so good. Being such a good boy.” This time, Sirius did sob, heated words traveling straight to his dick. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You like that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You like me telling you how good you're being for me? How much of a good boy you are?” Sirius groaned. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Three more, alright?”

“Please, Sir.” They were hard, quick, and would have sent Sirius over the edge, had no not been prevented from doing so. “Eight, Sir! N-nine, Sir! Ten, Sir!” 

“Wow, it's so red.” He said with interest, almost to himself. When a hand roughly gripped the abused flesh, Sirius called out, yelling into the air. “Are you ready for your toy now?”

“Yes, Sir.” He moved out again, switching back to being behind Sirius. Something cold and smooth and wet touched his hole, and Sirius instinctively clenched, not sure what it was. 

“Relax, Sirius.” He felt Remus say, breath against his skin. Tying to relax, he let out a groan when something passed into his body, small, and sleek. With his fingers, Remus pushed it in further, until his body went tight, Sirius moaning loudly as it touched a certain place inside of him. When Remus’ fingers left him, he was confused, until a very peculiar _ vibrating _ feeling filled him and he bowed his head, gasping out as his hips shook from the sensation. It seemed to pass through his whole body, honing in on the places that he feels the most, from his neck to his toes. He tried to move his legs, to shift himself down, but he was stuck. 

He just wanted some  _ friction _ . He wouldn't cum, he knew, but he need to be touched. He was a moaning, writhing mess, trying to shift back. He jumped and yelled out when he felt warm fingers wrapping loosely around his dick. When they started to stroke him, he sobbed out, trying to shift his hips down. “Rem- Sir. Please.”

“Please?” 

“It's- please. Fuck me."

“Hm. I think not. I'm enjoying seeing you like this.” With a slight tingle, the spell was back, removing his ability to speak. It was agonizing, feeling the harsh vibrations against his prostate, not able to cum, or grind, or  _ move _ . When they increased, his head shot up to almost sitting up, he stretched against the restraints, his eyes opened behind the blind and he  _ screamed _ as he felt his body tightening. 

God, he wanted Remus inside of him. It was too much- so good but so painful. “I'm gonna take it as high as it can go, so get comfortable.” Remus explained, voice strained. 

He was crying, sobbing against the magic that kept him quiet, rutting against nothing, pulling at his arms. His eyes rolled back as he felt the most intense pleasure he's ever felt, his body aching with overstimulation, and he felt like he was cumming. 

He called out, stretched and screamed as he felt like he was cumming, but nothing was coming out. It was like the feeling wouldn't stop, he was still gasping and twitching. Since he was unable to hold himself up, he fell, his dick rubbing against the sheets and causing his whole body to quake with need. 

Light filled his sight, making him need to squint as he saw Remus beside him. When had he moved? The vibrations were still just as rigorous inside of him, so Remus wasn't done. Sirius' body gave involuntary twitching as he laid there.

Remus, who was looking his spent, exhausted form, tie in hand. “Did you-” He had concern in his eyes, not reaching the rest of him; his face was red and he still had a large tent formed in his pants. “Did you just… cum dry?” There was an inspired look in Remus’ eyes, telling Sirius he enjoyed it. 

Sirius could only mumble incoherently as he shifted his face into the bed. He was still aching and needed the  _ damnitable _ tie off his dick. He was steadily getting tired and just wanted to cuddle with his lover. After getting fucked into his next life, of course, but that was a given. “What?” 

“Please keep going. If you don't, I'm gonna die.” He was still shifting his hips into a non existent stimuli and Remus sucked a breath through his teeth. 

“Are you sure?” Sirius whined out. At times like this, it was easier for him to express himself with sounds or actions instead of words, and Remus seemed to understand. “Yea. Okay.” Remus breathed, more to himself than to Sirius. Behind Sirius-  _ where he belongs, _ Sirius thought- Remus began to hake his clothes off. The vibrations inside of his finally slowed down and Sirius sighed with relieve. 

When he felt the blunt shape of Remus’ dick against him, Sirius shoved back, pushing himself on Remus. Obedience game forgotten, Remus hissed, then pushed in slowly, as far as he could go. He must've felt the dull vibrations, because he hissed loudly, hips shaking against Sirius. “Moony, please.” 

“Please?” 

“Please fuck me. Oh god, I want you to fuck me.” 

“Good boy.” Remus mumbled, patting lightly against Sirius’ hip. Sirius whimpered as Remus pulled out, just to roughly slide back in. Every movement shoved the toy harshly against his prostate, making his eyes tear up at the sensation. He was rocking back against other male. 

“Remus.” He whined, then jerked at his arms, trying to ask to be let down. Stopping himself from continuing to move he reached up and untied the purple tie he used. He did the same to both thighs, turning Sirius over carefully. Oh, what a sight he was. 

His face and chest were flushed red, his dick was straining against the binding, practically twitching, his eyes were clouded by pleasure, and he was still crying. Remus moved Sirius’ legs to his shoulders, leaning down and capturing his lips. As they kissed lazily, Remus rolled his hips. 

Sirius put his arms around Remus, holding him there. Remus finally,  _ finally _ took the binding off his dick and Sirius sobbed into Remus’ mouth, rolling his hips up to to meet Remus’ thrusts. 

It didn't take long for Sirius to tear his face away, throwing his head back as he came, body arching in an almost back breaking angle, toes digging into the bed and hips lifted off of it in an orgasm so intense that his vision whited out and he lost all senses save for his pleasure and the dick inside of him, moving against the vibrations, and filling him with cum.

  
When his body let him relax, Remus slipped out of him, laying next to him. Sirius would take care of any marks on his body tomorrow. Or not. Now, he just wanted to sleep in Remus’ arms forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun with this one as I try to broaden my writings. Let me know how I did :)


End file.
